Tradition
by Dragonsflight
Summary: Two dysfunctional Predators hunt on an island with humans and xenomorphs what could possibly go wrong?


**(sense so many people like this story over my other one I wanted to give you guys an update/edit to the story. PS. thanks for all the feed back :). PSS. sorry this is taking a while the fem pred in the story is coming from the mind of a friend so I have to constantly ask for incite and such)**

A change of tradition, honor, and hope

A hunt goes by many names and mean very different things to several people. For some it's a pleasure or a sport. For others a way of life or tradition. However for a small few it is all of the above. The Yautja, more commonly known to humans as predators, are a race that lives with honor, *thunk thunk thunk* and pride long forgotten to humans. This ancient race *thunk thunk thunk* is very skilled in battle and has technology that is very advanced. Today a tale shall be told *thunk thunk plunk!* of a special set of misfits known as Night Blood (Guan-Thwei) and Blood Moon (Thwei Luar-ke). (Pictures will be shown later)

A low growl and a couple of hisses and clicks come from Night Blood who just fell down a flight of stairs. He pushes himself up to a sitting position as Blood Moon the female predator comes up and smacks him upside the head. He growls but she mostly ignores him as he follows behind. Though something close to a small chuckle comes from her which doesn't help. They stop at a thick steel door and recheck their equipment. Night Blood has a glaive, a wristblade, and dual shurikens. He is wearing the stalker armour. It is a full covering body armour that is sleek and lightweight and usually black, grey, and/or red. This armour is built for stealth allowing cloak for longer periods and is not very strong as such. His mask is ornate with a sleek front and a visor-like eye slit. The top has the tri-dot targeter embedded in it and on the front of the mask are a sculptured version of his mandibles. Blood Moon has a fan bladed staff, a rifle like spear gun, and a smart disc. Slicing down the slit on the right side of the door and cutting it's locks Night Blood opens the door quietly and Blood Moon creeps in. A screech and a thunk ring out as Blood moon is tackled by a xeno. Night pulls out his glaive after kicking it off her. He then pins the xeno down with his foot before stabbing it in the head with his glaive. Sheathing his glaive on his back he helps up moon. After she is up she dusts herself off, and takes out her smart discs. Night takes the lead from now on within the dark hallway. Soon enough he runs into a wall and starts feeling around till Moon walks up and presses the hidden button he was searching for.

A portion of the wall slides into its self and a blinding ray of sunlight bursts through. This shows the hill that the temple they are currently in is sitting on. Looking down shows the light forest that covers this island, and it is quite a beautiful place a wonderous amount of colourful and pretty fish line the shore. Many different species of bird and small mammals live on the island as well as a few boar. But the island is contaminated with the two most dangerous creatures. Humans and xenomorphs have been introduced to this ecosystem and it is the job... no pleasure of these two nutters of Yautja to exterminate these pests. Looking down past the shore towards the coast lies the United States navy. Some of their troops are already ashore however and have provided hosts for the xenos much to the pleasure of Night and the dismay of Moon.

(translated Yautja tongue) "I hate their navy... what are they even doing here?" Says Moon, mostly to herself.

"Weaponization of the aliens of course. Humans love war, and winning them even more." Replies Night stepping outside and leaning his back against the wall.

Moon croutches down and pulls out her speargun with a quick retort. "Yeah stupid stupid oomans. However *Chic* they make such lovely targets."

A spear-like projectile flys through the air toward the command center of one of the battle ships. The captain who was barking orders at the time suddenly stopped when a red hot spike passed through the glass and became embedded into the head of the captain of USS. Texas. He fell over and the whole ship went stir crazy and emidently went to battle-stations. Night chattered his mandibles in amusement. Another xeno crawls down the side of the pyramid right above them they both notice but don't move until it lunges at them. Night then punches it out of of it's brick of a flight path and watches as it flails onto the steps next to them. He them goes over stomps on it's tail and picks it up by the back of it's neck, foot still on the tail.

"Look I found a pet, I think I will call her stupid say hello to moon stupid." The poor thing flails and claws to no avail.

"Why stupid?" Moon replies.

With a shrug he says "why not" before bashing it's head against the wall and tossing it like a polearm. "Where ever it falls there shall she be buried." Night says as it falls a decent bit away and lands with a thunk and speratic gun fire soon follows.

"Yes indeed, buried in lead pelots."

Night looks over the edge after a slight chatter of mandible amusement. Down on the forest floor are Navy seals in a scattered formation heading towards the intrance of the temple.

"Though I injoy coming with you on your hunts sister... why are we here?" Night says after a few moments of staring over the edge.

"I thought you liked coming out here." She replies after sitting crosslegged. "It's also my favorite spot to come and relax whenever we are near this solar system." She then looks at him with a tilted head.

"I do like coming here, but I'm a weapons smith. I'm not a fan of hunting like you are." He sits with his legs hanging over the edge and laying back with his head towards Moon while he waits for her to process what he said.

"You weren't ment to be a Yautja were you?"

Night growls and moon gives a light chatter of mandibles. "So on that bomb shell what shall we be doing next? Hopefully finding a way to allow the Oomans and xenos to kill each other." Night sits up after he gives his 'unique' opinion of which Moon smacked him for.

Thwei Luar-ke (Blood Moon) R'ka Sain'ja (Fire Warrior) Guan-Thwei (Night Blood) Vor'mek'ta (Stalker)


End file.
